pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: The War of the Pikmin Planet
NOTE: THIS GAME WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED AND REMAIN IN AN UNFINISHED STATE. FOR WHAT DRIGIBUG313 IS WORKING ON NOW, PLEASE CHECK OUT Pikmin 2.5! The long awaited sequel to Pikmin 2, created by Drigibug 313. Plot Prologue This game is set one year after Pikmin 2. Olimar is flying back to Hocotate after a long trip abroad with his son, when he decides to look at footage from a secret camera he placed on the Pikmin planet to monitor them while he is away. Suddenly, he sees the Pikmin fighting for their lives against some enemies.But something is not right - these enemies seem to be made of black smoke, and a second before the footage ends, he glimpses something even more disturbing: there seem to be pitch-black Pikmin fighting with the enemies! He immediately turns the ship around, and heads toward the planet of the Pikmin once again to help his trusted partners. Part One-Shadows of the Emperor After reuniting with a group of Red Pikmin at The Warfield, finding the Yellow Pikmin at Treetop Heights, and the Blue Pikmin at Waterfall Lake, Olimar and his son decide to explore the local caves. Some of the bosses were familiar faces, like the Goolix and the Armored Cannon Beetle. There were new bosses as well, like the Shearwood. Once all the caves are beaten at the Warfield, a new hole opens up. Some of the shadow enemies reside in this cave; they include Smoky Bulborbs and Dwarf Smoky Bulborbs. Located in the bowels of the last sublevel is a Pikmin 2-sized Emperor Bulblax. But something's not right; it seems to leak black smoke. Once it's health is half depleted, its true form is revealed; a towering Smoky Bulblax. When you defeat it, Olimar's son thinks they have defeated the leader of the shadow enemies, but, in the back of his mind, Olimar knows that this is far from over. Part Two-Hot and Cold The next day, Olimar unlocks Lava Lagoon to explore in. In the hazardous, craggy area, he fights numerous enemies, including a Lava Goliark. Later on, he revisits Treetop Heights and ventures into the Electric Complex, where he encounters an Empress Bulblax. It drops a computer chip that lets them go to Titan Iceberg. While there, Olimar and son enter the Lost Flowerbed and discover White Pikmin. With their newly found allies, they are able to enter the Poison Pit. Also, with the help of the White Pikmin, they find the all-new Orange Pikmin. The garnet sprouts can use small Bomb-rocks, and have a high attack power. Using these talents, Olimar knocks down the stone gate protecting the Monarch Hole, and he battles one of his oldest foes. Afterwords, the Dark Den appears. Like the Dark Cave, there are many shadow enemies here, including mysterious, tiny creatures called Swarm Ujadani. The boss here is a Smogret. Later on, Olimar and son conquer all the caves at Waterfall Lake and venture into the Dark Grotto. Inside the dank dungeon, they find a tough, orange Mamuta that has been captured by the Black Pikmin army. His name is Ferinus, and he has been brainwashed by the Black Pikmin to attack Olimar and his son. After a long fight, Ferinus is freed of his brainwashing, and helps the party from then on. Part Three-King of Bugs As the road to the end gets tougher and tougher, Olimar decides to contact Louie. Louie gets his message and literally drags The President into the ship to help out. As soon as Louie and the President get to the Pikmin Planet, they regroup with Olimar, his son, Ferinus, and the Pikmin. From now on, you can choose which 2 captains to control. Ferinus tells the group about his old home: Combat Cavern, which the group plans to head to the next day. ESRB rating E10+ with comic mischief, scary images and mild violence Trilogy Drigibug313 has recently announced that Pikmin: The War of the Pikmin Planet is the first game in a trilogy. Upon being asked what the other two games are going to be about, he merely replied that the second one starts out with a "bang". The second game will be called Pikmin: Parasite, and the third will be called Pikmin: Evolution. Some new info has been released by the creator about Pikmin: Parasite. Many new zombie enemies are introduced, as well as a new feature where you can explore at night. Two new areas have been confirmed. One appears to be a dark swamp, and the other a rusty, old machine. Drigibug313 stated that this game will be scarier and more storyline-based than other Pikmin games. More information is expected to be released later. Characters Captains * Captain Olimar * Olimar's Son * Louie (Multiplayer only) * President (Multiplayer only) * Antenna Beetle (Unlockable, Multiplayer only) * Bulbmin Leader (Unlockable, Multiplayer only) * Mini Puffstool (Unlockable, Multiplayer only) Areas *The Warfield **Crimson Hole **Grit Grotto **Gooey Cavern **Cliff Cave **Dark Cave *Waterfall Lake **Underground Oasis **Poison Pit **Stump Grotto **Waterfall Trench **Dark Grotto *Treetop Heights **Oak Cave **Web Den **Electric Complex **Monarch Hole **Dark Den *Lava Lagoon **Crag Cavern **Maroon Maze **Hard Drive Depths **Lava Labyrinth **Dark Labyrinth *Titan Iceberg **Lost Flowerbed **Rusty Pipeworks **Bulborb Nest **Ice Abyss **Dark Nest *Combat Cavern **Blast Burrow **Crumbling Castle **Dark Burrow *Techno Terrace **Hacker Hole **Z-Station **Dark Station *The Battlefield **Black Pikmin Fort *Thunder Plateau **Trial Tunnels **Dark Helm ***Prison of Eternity *Shadow Island **Dimensional Rift Pikmin Types *Red Pikmin- Resistant to fire, 2nd most powerful, found at The Warfield. *Yellow Pikmin- Resistant to electricity, flies the highest when thrown, found at Treetop Heights. *Blue Pikmin- Resistant to water, does not drown in water, found at Waterfall Lake. *Purple Pikmin- Can lift the weight of ten Pikmin, most powerful, slowest, found at Combat Cavern. *White Pikmin- Resistant to poison, fastest Pikmin, found at Titan Iceberg. *Orange Pikmin- Can pick up bomb rocks, same attack power as Reds, found at Lava Lagoon. *Green Pikmin- Resistant to acid, can survive in acid pools, found at Techno Terrace. *Black Pikmin- Enemies only. Get progressively tougher throughout the game. *Bulbmin- Resistant to everything except explosions, acid and smoke, they are only available in certain caves. Treasures See Pikmin: The War of the Pikmin Planet/Treasures for an incomplete list of all treasures. Weather Weather is a new addition in this game, and it can be both a help and a hazard. Weather depends on what area you are in, and may change during a day. * Overcast/Sunny - Everything is normal, no affects. * Rain - Depending on the area, the rain can go from simply causing Pikmin to trip more to making bodies of water overflow. * Thunderstorm - The area is dark, and flashes of lightning can be heard in the background. The rain is so intense that only Blue Pikmin are allowed outside, and most areas flood. In rare circumstances, the landing zone itself is flooded. * Sandstorm - Visibility reduces, and bodies of water dry up. Most enemies do not appear. * Fire Rain - This type of weather only appears in Lava Lagoon. Molten chunks of magma shoot out of the volcano, and only Red Pikmin are allowed outside. * Wind - Makes Pikmin move slowly away from the current captain. * Fog - Obscures vision. * Acid Rain - Bodies of water become polluted, and only Green Pikmin can come outside. * Snowstorm - Visibility is reduced. The snow piles up, allowing previously inaccessible areas to be reached. * Hurricane - The most dangerous type of weather, it occurs very rarely. It appears on the world map, and if it is on top of an area, the area cannot be accessed until it moves. If you are unlucky enough to have this happen in the middle of a day, the ship warns you that a hurricane is coming and that you should get out of the area immediately. If you fail to reach the ship or go into a cave, all the Pikmin following you will die. Controls Wii U Captains *Left analog stick-Move current captain *B Button-Whistle *A Button-Pluck Pikmin, Throw Pikmin, Punch *Y Button-Switch Captain *X Button-Dismiss Pikmin *Right anolog stick-Order Pikmin *R Button-Zoom Camera *L Button-Center Camera *ZR Button-Change View *ZL Button-Change Pikmin Type when holding one *D-Pad-Use Sprays *Start- Bring up map and stats *Select-Bring up menu Ferinus *Left analog stick-Move Ferinus *B Button-Slam ground *A Button-Jump Unlockables and Easter Eggs Unlockable Captains *Bulbmin Leader- Rediscover Bulbmin in story mode. Only uses juvenile Bulbmin. *Antenna Beetle- Defeat a Satellite Beetle. *Mini Puffstool- Beat the game once. Only uses Mushroom Pikmin. Reception The game has received mixed to positive reviews. Trivia * This is the first Pikmin game where some enemies can talk. * For a list of enemies, see here. ** And for a list of bosses, see here. Category:Fanon Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Pikmin: The War of the Pikmin Planet